


It’s Called a Glory Hole for a Reason

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Semi Public Sex, This is crack, crack nsfw, i can’t believe I wrote this, its so stupid, you all wanted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: It’s just a distraction that included a glory hole.





	It’s Called a Glory Hole for a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Because we are not going to act like none of this wanted this. 
> 
> Because we did.
> 
> We just didn’t need this.
> 
> This is such crack.

Airports are horrible. 

But here Ryan was, the plane delayed for another three hours. Ryan looked over at Shane who had his headphones in and his leg crossed over the other. 

Ryan turned off his own phone he was just previously on and whined. That caught Shane’s attention. Shane plucked one headphone out and turned over to his boyfriend. 

“Not a fan of waiting, Bergara?” He says with a smirk, Ryan rolls his eyes and lays his head on Shane’s shoulder. 

“Not for something I’m not looking forward to.” He deadpanned. 

“It’s Japan!” 

“No, it’s Suicide Forest Japan.” 

It was for their newest buzzfeed unsolved video; Ryan finally found the balls to go to the dreadful place. But they had the horrible luck of their plane being delayed. 

“Yes, and it’s with my ghoulfriend.” 

Ryan wheezes, looking up at Shane’s amused face. “Ghoulfriend? Really, Shane?” 

“It’s the best fit for us, if we’re going to be unofficial official ghost hunters, it only sounds appropriate to call you my ghoulfriend.” Shane defends himself, even though he’s chuckling at his own silliness.

Ryan shakes his head, kissing the side of Shane’s cheek quickly. He wasn’t a fan of showing off his boy-ghoulfriend to everybody. 

“Come with me to the bathroom, this place is just fuckin annoying.” Ryan says, standing up. 

There’s babies crying, people yelling, shuffling, announcements- just too much commotion. Shane wordlessly- or unwillingly- agreed, Ryan grabbed at Shane’s wrist and left their bags with the camera crew. 

Ryan found the bathrooms quick and entered the men’s. Sighing in content when all the noise seem to cancel out as soon as the door was closed. Tiredly he stood, he was planing to sleep on the plane, his eyes slowly blinking. He didn’t notice when Shane came from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Shane’s head rested on Ryan’s shoulder as he kissed at the nape of Ryan’s neck. 

“Everything is going to be fine, baby, just Mother Nature being pissy again.” Shane tried to joke. They were surprisingly alone in the bathroom stalls and Ryan allowed himself to relax against Shane. 

“Still pisses me off.” Ryan’s says as he looks up at Shane, biting his lower lip as he pecked Shane on the lips. 

“How about a distraction?”

Ryan looked up at him confusedly before rolling his eyes. “Shane we’re in public.”

“If the ghosts can watch, why can’t they? Don’t be prejudiced.” 

“How’s that being prejudiced? We don’t even have sex in haunted places like that. Plus, it’s illegal to have sex in public.” 

“Lizzie, Sallie, Mary, are you forgetting? And I didn’t say sex.” 

Ryan stays quiet real quick before he shakes his head. “You insinuated it.”

“No, I insinuated a sexual act, not sex itself. I could totally just be talking about pushing you up into one stall and kissing you senseless.” 

“Gah,” Ryan groans. “what are we? Teenagers?” 

Shane had pulled away by this point, but Ryan can still see him through the mirror as he checks the stalls. “Wh-what are you doing?” 

Shane was chuckling to himself before gesturing Ryan near; to which Ryan only discovers a hole in one of the stall’s wall.

“No way...”

Shane continued giggling as he walked inside the stall, crouching down and seeing through the other side. “Yep! Ryan go on the other si-“

“Shane we are not.”

“Lets just try-“

“Shane, we’re in public!” 

“I don’t hear you, I’m currently trying to properly use this glory hole.” 

Shane was smirking at Ryan who was undoubtedly amused even though he tried to be the adult here. 

Which wasn’t working.

Ryan steps out of the stall and goes over to the next stall where the hole connects to. He makes sure to close the door behind him and lock it as well does Shane. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Ryan mutters, but he crouches down.

Shane just chuckled, placing tissue around the edges of the hole before undoing his pant’s zipper; pulling out his cock which was half harden already. 

“Now what kind of witty comment can I make while sticking my dick in this bathroom hole?” Shane chuckles, wrapping a hand around the shaft of his cock and slowly angling himself through. “Knock knock Ry-“

Shane’s words died in his throat and was replaced with a surprised moan. Ryan had already started to suck the tip of his cock and holy hell- when was the last time Shane got head from Ryan? 

Gradually, Shane relaxed into it, grunting softly as Ryan pushed farther and deeper down on his cock. 

“Fuck Ry, you holding out on me? Didn’t think you would like it this much.” Shane grunts, his eyes were closed and his mind only focused on that beautiful mouth wrapped oh-so-deliciously around his cock.

Ryan had swallowed roughly around him, pulling back and Shane can hear the soft pants from Ryan himself. “D-Dammit Shane.” Ryan whimpers, but Shane knows that whimper well enough to know what was happening in the other stall. 

Ryan had took out his own dick from his pants and started jerking himself off as he sucked off Shane. Ryan was flushed red, not only due to his taboo actions, but the pure mortification that: they’re doing this in a public bathroom. 

“You sound close, Ry.” 

Of course his bastard knew that he was doing this, that he was close. 

“Sh-Shut up.” Ryan helplessly whines as he licks at Shane’s cock again and wraps his mouth around him in order to shut his lover up. 

Shane’s breathing hitched. “S-Sex like this do-doesn’t sound so bad after all.”

Ryan groaned and scraped his upper teeth against Shane’s cock lightly to tell him to fuck off. But it seemed as if he couldn’t focus on anything, the hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off to the finish and the cock inside his mouth he’s sucking; not just because he wants to get Shane off too, but he didn’t trust himself to be quiet right now. 

“Can’t believe they fuckin delayed my plane!” 

Both Ryan and Shane instantly stopped, Shane’s eyes widen and he was about to pull away but Ryan continued to suck him off. Shane was surprised, he would have thought Ryan would run out of this bathroom quicker than light. But Shane can still feel the soft whimpers against his cock and he just couldn’t fuckin hold off anymore. 

Apparently he wasn’t the only one as Ryan’s lips firmly placed themselves on the skin of his cock. Muffling any noise that could leave him as the bathroom stall wall leaked a white substance from the other side and caused a puddle right next to Shane’s shoe. 

The thought alone of Ryan finishing had Shane cum in Ryan’s mouth; clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes as he emptied himself into Ryan’s mouth. 

It was a blur then, Shane and Ryan both found themselves leaving the mess there and just cleaning up themselves instead. Ryan had came out from the stall first, washing his hands as he tried his best to act nonchalant. But the blush and his shaky legs could tell another story. 

The guy looked at Ryan but kept to himself, still talking on the phone with whomever about his delayed plane.

Then a flush and Shane came out, quickly washing his hands and drying them with the paper towel provided. Shane was the first out the door and he waited for Ryan to hurry out. 

Finally the door cracked open and Ryan came out; he looked up at Shane and they both stared at each other. 

Right before Shane started chuckling, as well did Ryan. 

“Did we..?”

“Did you just blow me off through a glory hole? Yes.”

“At least it wasn’t such a tragedy.”

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t bad, bad, but boy was it bad. 
> 
> I just wanted to make this somewhat sensible, but I don’t know if I did. 
> 
> Waiter!Au soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Leah.


End file.
